In vehicle recorders, a crash survivable memory unit is utilized that requires extreme mechanical robustness, along with the ability to survive in an environment of extreme thermal energy for a limited duration. Current crash survivable memory unit designs rely on electronic circuits for communication with a solid-state storage medium within a highly insulated enclosure. The electrically conductive elements of such communication circuits pass through the protective enclosure and are highly thermally conductive. Despite efforts to minimize the conductive cross-section of these communication circuits, such circuits still provide a significant path of thermal ingress, partially bypassing the insulative material of the enclosure.